Numerous glass applications involve autoclaving and autoclave devices. For example, an autoclave may be used to create laminated glass. Laminated glass is used in safety glass applications such as, for example, vehicle window, hurricane glass, blast-resistant glass, and other applications.
As is known, to make laminated glass, first and second glass substrates are arranged so as to sandwich a polymer-inclusive interlayer (which may be polyvinyl butyral (PVB), ethylvinyl acetate (EVA), and/or the like). The sandwich is heated, typically to a temperature of about 120-170° F., and then roller pressed to remove air trapped between the interlayer and to initiate adhesion of the interlayer to the glass. In an autoclaving process, the rolled sandwich is exposed to an elevated temperature, typically about 275°-300° F., and an elevated atmospheric pressure typically about 150-190 psig, until interlayer adheres to the glass and air trapped within the interlayer is removed. The autoclave operation may take two hours to four hours per treatment. When impacted by an object, laminated glass tends to retain its overall structural integrity and thus reduces the occurrence of flying glass resulting from glass breakage.
Many conventional autoclaving processes work in batch. To this end, the rolled glass sandwiches to be autoclaved are often placed on autoclavable racks (e.g., racks that can withstand the harsh conditions of the autoclaving process). The racks are positioned within the autoclave. After the autoclaving process has completed, the autoclavable racks are removed from the autoclave. In typical process flows, the now-laminated glass panels are moved from the autoclavable racks to other racks for transportation to a shipping or warehousing site. Once at the shipping or warehousing site, the laminated glass panels sometimes are again moved to still other shippable or storable racks. In fact, it has been observed that conventional techniques require the triple and quadruple handing and repacking of the laminated glass panels once they are off of the lamination line.
Although this typical process flow has worked, further improvements are still possible. For example, as will be appreciated from the above description, current process flows require a large amount of handling and packing, e.g., to move and remove, and pack and repack, the intermediate and final laminated glass products from rack-to-rack and from place-to-place. Unfortunately, this increases the time and costs associated with laminated glass panels. The increased handling and repacking also unfortunately results in the loss of glass. This waste increases costs yet further, creates potential safety hazards, and requires additional work to create replacement panels.
Thus, it will be appreciated that it would be advantageous to develop a single rack design on which laminated glass panels could be autoclaved and shipped.
Currently, the same racks cannot be used for autoclaving and shipping. The autoclavable racks can withstand the harsh temperature and pressure conditions of the autoclave, but they fail to provide the physical protection for the laminated glass panels needed for shipping. Conversely, the shippable racks typically provide more physical protection for the laminated glass panels than do the autoclavable racks, but they cannot withstand the harsh temperature and pressure conditions of the autoclave. Although attempts have been made to develop racks that can accommodate both autoclaving and shipping, it is believed that no current racks have been developed that are both autoclavable and shippable.
Certain example embodiments of this invention reduce these and/or other problems associated with conventional processing flows and conventional glass racks. More particularly, one illustrative aspect of certain example embodiments of this invention relates to an autoclavable and shippable glass rack. The glass racks of certain example embodiments advantageously reduce the handling and packing requirements of conventional techniques, thereby reducing production time and costs, while also reducing the amount of waste created.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, an apparatus is provided. A base is provided to the apparatus. An upright support is substantially perpendicular to the base. At least one brace connects the base to the upright support. At least one support bar is provided to the upright support. A grooved bottom is connected to the base. A plurality of spaced-apart finger bars protrude from the at least one support bar so that spaces between adjacent finger bars correspond with grooves formed in the grooved bottom. Each finger bar is at least partially covered in a protective material. The base, the upright support, the at least one support bar, and the plurality of finger bars are metal inclusive and capable of withstanding exposure to autoclaving temperature and pressure conditions. The grooved bottom and the protective material covering the finger bars are capable of withstanding exposure to autoclaving temperature and pressure conditions. The grooved bottom is connected to the base so as to accommodate at least some expansion and/or contraction of the base relative to the grooved bottom. The grooves and the spaces between adjacent finger bars are arranged to accommodate glass panels and/or glass assemblies during autoclaving and/or shipping.
In certain example embodiments, an autoclavable and shippable glass rack is provided. a substantially square pallet base is provided to the rack. A substantially rectangular upright support comprises first and second substantially vertical posts, a plurality of support bars connecting the first and second posts, and an uppermost bar connecting the first and second posts. The upright support is substantially perpendicular to the base. First and second braces connect the base to the upright support. A grooved bottom is connected to the base. A plurality of spaced-apart finger bars protrude from each said support bar of the upright support so that spaces between adjacent finger bars on each said support bar correspond with grooves formed in the grooved bottom. Each said finger bar is at least partially covered in a heat-resistant protective rubber. The base, the upright support, each said support bar, and the plurality of finger bars include steel and are capable of withstanding exposure to autoclaving temperature and pressure conditions. The grooved bottom and the protective rubber covering the finger bars are capable of withstanding exposure to autoclaving temperature and pressure conditions. The grooved bottom is connected to the base so as to accommodate at least some expansion and/or contraction of the base relative to the grooved bottom. The grooves in the grooved bottom and the spaces between adjacent finger bars cooperate to accommodate glass panels and/or glass assemblies during autoclaving and/or shipping. The autoclaving conditions include exposure to a temperature of about 300° F. for a period of about 2.5 hours.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making one or more laminated glass panels is provided. A rack is provided, with the rack comprising: a substantially square metal pallet base and a substantially rectangular metal upright support comprising first and second substantially vertical posts, a plurality of support bars connecting the first and second posts, and an uppermost bar connecting the first and second posts, the upright support being substantially perpendicular to the base; first and second braces connecting the base to the upright support; a grooved bottom connected to the base so as to accommodate at least some expansion and/or contraction of the base relative to the grooved bottom; and a plurality of spaced-apart finger bars protruding from each said support bar of the upright support so that spaces between adjacent finger bars on each said support bar correspond with grooves formed in the grooved bottom, each said finger bar being at least partially covered in a heat-resistant protective rubber. At least one sandwich is created. Each said sandwich corresponds to one said laminated glass panels to be made. Each said sandwich comprises first and second glass panels surrounding a polymer-inclusive laminating layer. Each said sandwich is loaded into the rack such that each sandwich slides along a groove and in between corresponding adjacent finger bars. The rack including the at least one sandwich is autoclaved in making the one or more laminated glass panels. The rack and each component thereof is capable of withstanding temperature and pressure conditions associated with the autoclaving while supporting the sandwiches and/or laminated glass panels.
In certain example embodiments, an apparatus is provided. The apparatus includes a pallet base. An upright support comprises first and second substantially vertical posts. A plurality of support bars connect the first and second posts, and an uppermost bar connects the first and second posts. The upright support is substantially perpendicular to the base. At least one support brace connects the base to the upright support. A grooved bottom connects to the base. A plurality of spaced-apart finger bars extend from each said support bar of the upright support so that spaces between adjacent finger bars on each said support bar correspond with grooves formed in the grooved bottom. Each said finger bar is at least partially covered in a protective material and each said finger bar extends along substantially the entire length of the base. The grooves in the grooved bottom and the spaces between adjacent finger bars cooperate to accommodate glass panels and/or glass assemblies.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.